The Winter War
by SolemnSerpent
Summary: When Jack Frost loses the only child who could see him in 300 years, he loses a part of himself. When the Guardians try to get him to join their group, he doesn't feel up to it. But he might be willing to join another side... Note: This will differ from the movie storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Alone Again**

The small body inside the coffin was pale, limbs arranged so that he appeared to be only asleep. He was wearing his favorite pair of pajamas, with a small white stuffed rabbit clutched in his dead arms. Jamie looked so peaceful, so serene, his mouth tugged up in a small hint of that mischievous grin that Jack Frost loved so much. He looked like he would wake up any second, ready to enjoy the snow day Jack had prepared for the two of them on Christmas morning. Yet his skin was cold to the touch, cold as the winter snow that Jack ruled over, lifeless, and pale. And as the church bells rung in Christmas day, the spirit known as Jack Frost had lost the only person he considered family in over three hundred years of loneliness.

For hours, the winter spirit kneeled by the open coffin in the town's church, tears freezing on his cheeks as he gently stroked the boy's soft hair, his staff laying in one of the pews where it had been tossed aside in grief. Jamie's family was there, along with most of the town, quietly talking and grieving amongst themselves, but Jack hardly cared. None of them could see him, save the boy in the coffin whose bright eyes would never see again. The procession had already happened, the speeches already given, and soon the coffin lid would close and his surrogate brother would be buried under six feet of dirt and mud and rock. Outside, a blizzard was raging, but he could hardly care less. Not since being trapped under the icy pond had Jack Frost ever felt so scared.

"Why would you leave me Jamie," he whispered, still stroking the boy's hair, "Why would you leave me alone here? You were the only one who could see me, my only family, who believed in me, and now you're gone forever. What am I going to do without you?" Jack couldn't help it; he was sobbing now, tears trickling down his face in full force. The ferocity of the storm outside increased, and many of the funeral attendees looked worriedly outside, but Jack Frost didn't care. The whole world could freeze over and he wouldn't care. The stained glass windows were beginning to crack and shatter under the relentless force of wind and snow, and now the attendees were screaming as razor-sharp shards of colored glass rained down on them along with snow and ice. The wind howled inside of the church, but the coffin remained untouched. But people surged forward, braced against the wind and snow, slowly making their way to the coffin. Jack knew what they were going to do. They were going to shut the coffin lid. They were going to take away the only person he had loved.

"No, don't touch him!" Jack hissed, standing up, spreading his arms wide in order to stop the two men making their way forward. The wind picked up, and those inside the church were pelted with hailstones the size of pebbles, but ultimately he could do nothing. They passed through him, sending a shiver up his spine as it always did, and they started to close the coffin lid. "No, don't do this! Don't take him from me! I need him!" he sobbed, his arms uselessly passing through their forms as he tried to pull their arms away from the coffin. But it was all in vain. With an echoing finality, the lid was closed, and Jamie was gone from him forever, in a place Jack would never reach.

The coffin was lifted from its resting place, and the two men and a few of the audience proceeded outside, fighting relentlessly against the howling wind and the thick snow piled outside. Jack did not follow them. He couldn't bear to see the coffin buried and the gravestone placed, because he knew that with Jamie's death, a vital part of him had been buried along with the boy's body, and the last echoes of a cheery laugh, twinkling eyes, and the mischievous smile that were all just sorrowful memories now. He was alone again. Jack let the wind bear him as he called his staff to hand, automatically pulling the hood of his jacket over his face. He did not care where he went, as long as it was far away so that he didn't have to see the morbid black coffin being smothered with dirty snow and mud.

Jack Frost didn't realize where he was headed until he was already floating through the still open window of Jamie's bedroom. Fresh snow had piled on the floor, and there was a spreading puddle of water where it had melted too. Jamie's bed was neatly made, devoid of the decorated covers and extra stuffed animals. Absentmindedly, the winter spirit sat down on the bed, staring at the floor. Something caught his eye. There was something that was just sticking out from under the bed, something silver and white. Pulling it out, Jack turned over the stuffed rabbit in his fingers. He had given it Jamie a long time ago, as a present. Before he knew it, Jack was clutching the stuffed rabbit and lying on the boy's bed, cold with the absence of a body to warm it. The photos and decorations had been taken off the walls, the shelves and surfaces stripped bare. A thin layer of dust was already covering most of the furniture. The whole place reeked of sadness and sorrow without Jamie to brighten up the space. Oh, how much fun they had had in here, Jamie gasping in awe as Jack made designs upon the window with frost. How they had planned each day when Jack would make the next a snow day, so that he could play with the only human in this town who could see him. Unaware that he had frozen the stuffed rabbit with his powers, Jack Frost squeezed the toy hard.

The rabbit shattered, frozen completely through, and the pieces slipped through his fingers onto the floor. For a moment, Jack stared at the mess on the floor, at his chilly, pale hands, and then he just curled up on the bed and wept. He left the town an hour later, watching as all the landmarks Jamie loved to play at were buried under seven feet of snow. He didn't care about this town anymore; it hurt too much to remember all the fun times celebrated here. Jack Frost turned, his staff dragging behind him, his bare feet only lightly touching the surface of the snow. He wouldn't fly, no; North might be still making his rounds, as it was only about one in the morning. He had no desire to speak to one of the big Four, especially not the one who was primarily concerned with the joys of children. _Jamie will never celebrate another Christmas, never enjoy another snow day, never unwrap another gift or draw on frost-covered windows. He'll never ride another sled, never skate across another pond, never have a snowball fight or build a snowman. And I will never be able to do those things with him ever again._

The howling blizzard raged around him, covering its master like a cloak and shielding Jack from the outside world. He started to walk, his staff dragging along behind him, leaving a trail of ice that looked like a river of frozen tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**The War Begins**

He thought about how long it had taken Jamie to first see him. He had spent months upon months of fruitless efforts, though the boy firmly believed in all of the other spirits, but not in Jack Frost. Then again, nobody believed in Jack Frost. He was just another expression, for when there was a cold nip in the air. Other than that, his blizzards and snow days were just freak weather, or the winter. But that expression had led Jamie to believe. After that snow day, when his mother had mention Jack's name, the boy had questioned her further.

"He's the one responsible when there's frost on your window in the morning, or when you feel a chill." That had been the key. The boy already believed in the others: Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Easter Bunny, Santa, Groundhog's Day, and so on, so why not Jack Frost? Jack clearly remembered the day he had thrown a snowball, and when it hit the back of Jamie's head, the boy had turned. Instead of immediately blaming the neighbor's kids, who were behind Jack, he had pointed at the winter spirit, his mouth wide open with shock. Jack had looked at the boy, looked at himself, and looked at the neighbors, who were too busy building snowmen to pay attention to Jamie. Then he pointed at himself, shocked. The boy could see him?

"Jack Frost…" Jamie had sounded surprised. The first kid in over 300 years to finally say his name, to finally see him, to finally _believe._ That day had been the best day of Jack Frost's long life, and the start of many days of fun. Jack didn't care if the other kids didn't believe; Jamie was enough for him. As long as one person could see him, believed in him, wanted to have fun with him, he was all right. Jamie had become his family, his only family.

Jack Frost twirled his staff aimlessly, his back settled in the dip of a glacier. Here he was, in the South Pole, away from any child, away from anyone really. He had ruined many of the holidays with his freezing blizzards, indeed, Easter had just passed and the Easter Bunny was after his head. But Jack didn't care. Here he was hidden, in the howling winds and freezing cold of the South Pole, but he didn't feel either. The wind was his ally, and he never felt the cold, because he was winter embodied in a single form. All across the world, children and families played in the snow or were stuck inside, and yet not one believed in him. That was all fine and dandy, because Jack didn't need the belief of children to live, but it was an empty pang he couldn't stand. Jamie was gone now, with his dreams, his desire of meeting all the other spirits, and everything that had been.

From here, the moon was not visible, and Jack preferred it that way. The Man in Moon had not told him what his purpose was, since the beginning when he had become Jack Frost, standing on a frozen pond in the middle of the night. There was nothing before that. Jack remembered nothing but being Jack Frost, and he didn't know his purpose. The Man in Moon had not decided to tell him his purpose on Earth. Unlike the Big Four, Jack had no holiday or major even associated with him. He didn't give presents, hide eggs, trade teeth for quarters, or make good dreams for children. All he could do was cause snow to fall and freeze anything at a touch. How could he make children believe?

But making children believe would remind him of Jamie, and that memory was too raw. Here in the South Pole he was far away from all that memory of hurt and pain he felt whenever he saw a child's face. There were no children here. And that was fine for Jack Frost.

However, in the North Pole, things were much busier. The spirit named North, the man who gave presents on Christmas, was worried. Earlier that day, the globe's lights had faded, buried under a swirling tide of a strange black sand, and he had seen a shadow, a shadow that resembled such a familiar figure that had not been seen since the Dark Ages. And so, North had activated the signal that would bring all the Guardians together. The Tooth Fairy had come first, flittering about and going on about teeth subconsciously, accompanied by five of her tiny Tooth Fairies. The Easter Bunny had come next, grumbling and muttering about how cold the North Pole was as he fiddled around with one of his many paintbrushes. The rabbit was always jumpy, especially after such a trying Easter. And finally, the Sandman arrived, coming in on a small cloud of sparkling golden sand.

"Ah, is good! Everyone is here!" boomed North, his great blue eyes sparkling. "Oi hope you've called us here for a good reason, North. I've had a trying Easter, with a _certain_ winter spirit casting blizzards everywhere and burying half of my eggs." Bunnymund started, his nose twitching in annoyance at the recollection of the memory.

"If it was not important, I would not have called you here. The Boogeyman was seen here, in the North Pole!" North said, spreading his arms wide. The other three had mixed reactions.

"Pitch Black? What was he doing here?" Tooth said, zipping slightly above the group as she also recounted all of the teeth just lost.

"Pitch hasn't been seen since the Dark Ages. Are you sure you saw the blighter?" Bunnymund said, fiddling with one of his boomerangs. Sandy, of course, was behind North, furiously trying to get the other three's attention while the moon shone down on them. But his efforts were of no use.

"I'm telling you, he was here! This… black sand covered the globe, and I saw a shadow. This is bad, I can feel it in my gut!" North said, pointing at the giant globe in his workshop with all of the sparkling lights of the children who believed in the Guardians.

"So you didn't actually see Pitch, did ya?" Bunnymund said, his tone sounding doubtful, "Sounds to me that you might just be chasin' shadows here."

The harsh ringing of a bell ended their conversation. All three of the Guardians turned to see the Sandman ringing the bell on the hat of an elf. The Sandman then pointed to the open portal where the Man in Moon had cast an extraordinarily bright beam of moonlight. The Guardians backed away as the beam lit up a small symbol on the ground. It was the ornate 'G', of the Guardians, with the pictures of the Big Four around it.

Upon the small square, a shadow appeared, the silhouette of Pitch, the Boogeyman, started to move across it. Bunnymund and North exchanged glances, but said nothing. However, North pointed to his belly and grinned before something else happened. All the Guardians stared as the 'G' started to glow, and then the entire picture lit up, vanishing into white light.

"You know what this means," North breathed, his great blue eyes wide with shock.

"A new Guardian is being chosen," Tooth gasped, as a pillar rose slowly out of the ground, a shining, single giant crystal perched upon it, "I wonder who it could be. It could be the Leprechaun or the Groundhog…"

"Oi hope it's not the Groundhog," Bunnymund gulped, as the whole crystal lit up. A figure started to appear, slowly but sure. And finally, a familiar figure appeared, wearing a hoodie and clutching a large staff. Jack Frost.

"On second thought, oi'll take the Groundhog. Anyone else, really, _besides_ Jack Frost!" Bunnymund groaned, dropping his paintbrush to the ground in disbelief.

"Maybe he is not so bad," North mused aloud, stroking his giant white beard.

"Not so bad?! The blighter nearly ruined Easter, and he's been going around messing up all the other holidays with his bleedin' blizzards and storms. Barely anyone could go outside for a week last Christmas, and New Years was a sad affair. Used to be the kid would just stir up trouble in some places, but now its like he's tryin' to ruin everyone's mood!" Bunnymund snapped, his eyes alight with anger. "Half me eggs were never found, mate. Half! I worked on them for months, painting 'em and prepping them for their big day. And of course Jack Frost has to cause blizzards and winter storms everywhere! This was even worse than the blizzard of '68! How can that kid become a Guardian? How is he supposed to help us with the threat of Pitch?"

"Because Man in Moon say so," North said, his tone solemn, and Bunnymund sighed.

"But how are we supposed to find him?" piped up Tooth, fluttering over all of them, her expression worried, "And how are we supposed to convince him to come with us?"

North's expression turned from grim to delight in the space of a second. "Let me handle it. I have good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I got a review today, so, as a bonus, have another chapter.**

**These characters do not belong to me**

**~x~**

**Preparing to Strike**

New York City was buried under three feet of snow as Jack Frost landed on the peak of the Empire State Building. He was panting heavily. How had the Easter Bunny found him so fast? And why were there Yetis chasing him around with a large sack? He knew the Yetis worked for North, as he had tried to break into the North Pole's workshop many, many times in the past, but he didn't understand what he had done to upset the spirit of Christmas. The Easter Bunny, he understood. That bunny was out for his head, after what he did on Easter. Jack hadn't realized what day it was until he had tripped over a frozen egg in the middle of the woods, and after a kid picked it up, passing right through Jack as well. He had fled then, fled to the South Pole while the Easter Bunny was still preoccupied with the rest of Easter Sunday. But now he was relentless, following Jack around in those blasted tunnels of his, trying to speak to him before the Yetis appeared and tried to grab him. Jack had quickly fled, using his power over the wind to launch himself high into the air. Even Bunnymund couldn't reach him up here, but Jack was still weary of the Yetis.

There were still people down below on the streets, fighting the falling snow and the harsh winds, so it was safe here, for now. Bunnymund and the Yetis couldn't come out in the open here, where children could see them plain as day. Yet, even as Jack thought this, he heard the now-familiar sound of a tunnel opening up nearby, and he called upon the wind again, perched on his staff as he soared up into the air.

"Come on you blighter! Oi just want to talk!" Jack heard Bunnymund shout as the winter spirit shot up into the air. But the wind carried away the rest of his words as Jack Frost vanished into the clouds. He was in no mood for conversation with anyone, especially not the Easter Bunny. He was so preoccupied he didn't hear the sound of a sleigh, not until it was right behind him and darkness engulfed him as he was plunged into a giant sack.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" he shouted, his staff knocked out of his hands as the sleigh experienced turbulence. Either the person who had kidnapped him had not heard his cries over the wind or didn't care, because no response was given and he was not let out of the sack. Jack heard the shattering of a snow globe, and the whoosh of a portal being opened, and he closed his eyes as he was pulled into the portal.

It was night when he arose from the shadows of the streetlamp, causing the light to flicker as he did so. People passed right through him, unaware of his presence. Children these days knew nothing of fear. How lonely it had felt, to be alone, unnoticed by the children, despised by the Guardians. Once, he had tried to compromise with them. He just wanted to be believed in, just spread a little fear. He wanted to be seen. He told them they could have all the holidays they wanted, could do whatever they wanted, and he wouldn't interfere. In return, he just wanted to scare a few children. But no, that was not their way. He had been attacked, driven out! What was the Man in Moon thinking? Fear was needed in the world! The children had to be afraid of the woods at night, of the ponds where the ice was too thin, of the dangers of wild animals and of the night. Fear kept the children safe, tucked safely away in bed with their parents watching over them. Without fear, the children would be in danger, so much danger. And so the world needed him, but the Guardians did not realize this. No, they were blinded by their desire to protect the children, and he was seen as a threat. Idiots. And now they were going to pay for their ignorance in the matter. It was Pitch Black's turn to have children believe in him. He was fear itself, and he wasn't going to be ignored. _But what to do?_ By himself, even with his army of Nightmares, Pitch knew he'd be overwhelmed. North, Tooth, Bunny, and the Sandman could practically raise armies as soon as he emerged from the shadows to fight. Taking them on one-by-one wasn't an option now, not after he'd revealed himself in North's workshop. He regretted that mood, now, but it was too late to go back now. He could only move forward.

What Pitch needed, he realized, was an ally. He needed someone who could fill his void of loneliness, someone who could be a voice of reason within his anger and revenge filled mind. A neutral party, who could be convinced to join his side. Someone who had a great deal of power, and who had no love of the Guardians would be ideal. But who would that be? Most of the other spirits, if not all of them had a great respect for the Guardians. None came to mind on who he could pick.

A Nightmare trotted up to his side, neighing softly as it butted its head under his hand. It was barely taller than his waist, and he patted it as he listened to its report. _So, the Guardians have dragged Jack Frost to the North Pole. Why?_ Pitch stepped into the shadows, using his powers to easily transport himself to the workshop undetected. As long as he didn't move and remained in the shadows around the workshop, North or anyone in there wouldn't see him. It was a useful trick of course, when wanting to eavesdrop. No one willingly revealed secrets when the King of Nightmares was around, after all. He watched with growing interest as the Big Four confronted the spirit named Jack Frost. The boy seemed irritated by his method of being 'invited' to the North Pole, as he had been stuffed into a sack by Yetis after being chased for quite a while by both the Easter Bunny and North's sleigh. Of course, it had been North's idea the whole time. In the shadows, Pitch rolled his eyes. Of course the giant man would lack subtlety when it came to inviting people over.

And then the news blindsided him. The Man in Moon wanted Jack Frost to become a Guardian? This was too much of a surprise. There hadn't been any new Guardians since the end of the Dark Ages, which was where the current four had appeared. So, why had a new Guardian been chosen now? And why Jack Frost? _He must have some of power that makes him valuable._

But when Jack Frost had spoken about being alone for 300 years, Pitch felt a pang of pity. The Man in Moon hadn't spoken to the boy since his creation, and no one had been able to see him. Since Jack Frost wasn't a Guardian, it wasn't essential to his existence, but that meant he couldn't be touched, couldn't be seen by the children or the adults. Jack Frost was alone in the world of humans, just like Pitch.

And now the winter spirit was acting violent, freezing part of the floor with his staff. He didn't want to become a Guardian, at least, not yet. Pitch's eyes widened. This… this was an opportunity he couldn't miss. He just needed the get the boy alone… He needed a distraction, something to get the Guardian's out of his hair while he made his offer to Jack Frost. He vanished from the North Pole, reappearing in his lair of shadows. As if sensing his thoughts, there was already a horde of Nightmares gathered around his throne.

"Go to the Tooth Fairy's palace, and cause a distraction. Harass the fairies; attempt to steal the teeth, whatever. Get the Guardians nice and occupied, but be ready to fall back on my command." He ordered, and the Nightmares vanished into the stream of dark sand, which swirled up and out of his shadowy lair. Pitch sighed, and sat down on his throne for a moment. Starlight shone down from the entrance above, casting a white light that beautifully contrasted with the shadows. Snapping his fingers, Pitch caused the whole scenery to change; the cages vanished, unneeded, and a multitude of dark mirrors appeared, reflecting places from all over the world. He watched the Guardians clashing with his Nightmares, but Jack Frost was absent from their number. Using his mirrors, Pitch Black searched the world for the elusive winter spirit. Ah, there he was, sitting in an ice cave in the depths of the South Pole. Pitch gathered himself up, and vanished into the shadows. He reappeared outside of the cave, and prepared to make a deal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas! Have another chapter for your enjoyment!~**

**~x~**

The night sky was dark and gray, obscured by storm clouds laden with snow and hail. The wind howled, tugged at the fabric of his hoodie and ratty pants, whistling through his white hair. It was below zero in temperature at the South Pole, but Jack Frost wasn't affected. He was a spirit of winter; the chill was nothing to him. No, he just felt cold and numb inside, just the way he liked it. Better to feel numb than to feel all the pain and pent up sorrow. The Guardians wouldn't think to look for him here, but if they did, Jack could easily flee to another cold area and resume his miserable pondering there.

The Guardians wanted him to help protect the children? That would be a death sentence for Jack, because once he was officially a Guardian, he would have to depend on the belief of children to survive, and right now there was not one child on the Earth who believed in Jack Frost. There was a saying, sure, but Jack Frost had no reward to give for children who believed. He had the power of bitter frost and snow and hail and blizzards on his side, but no way of giving good dreams, coins, presents, or eggs. If anything, winter only heralded the approach of Christmas, a child's favorite holiday if they had been good girls and boys. Only Jamie had been different, but Jack didn't want to think about Jamie. His attempts of diplomacy had failed miserably. He had tried to become the mischievous winter spirit he had been before, but the words of Bunnymund had brought him back to reality.

Jack's grip around his staff tightened, and he gritted his teeth in anger at the memory. _What does __**he**__ know about not being seen by the children? He has no problem with believers, and never will. Stupid stuck-up inconsiderate rabbit, only concerned about having a 'proper' Guardian._

Jack had not felt numb then, with the boiling surge of anger filling his gut. He had attempted to counter with an insult, which worked on the Easter Bunny, but the others weren't fooled. They had seen how insulted and hurt Jack Frost was at Bunnymund's words, and perhaps that was why they gave Jack time to think about it. _Not that I need to think about it, really._ The spirit drew his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top of them, his eyes flicking to the entrance to the ice cave he was in. The moon was obscured, which was a small relief. Jack didn't want to look upon the face of Man in Moon, because he didn't want to feel despair again. Anger worked, numbness worked, anything worked as long as he didn't feel that despair again.

And then, something moved near the entrance of the cave. Jack Frost slowly stood up, gripping his staff tightly in both hands. It was just a small movement, of something hidden in the shadows. As he watched, there was another movement from the other side, like a person ducking just out of sight. "Show yourself!" Jack called, not in the mood for any sort of game.

"Very well," said a smooth, light voice, and a figure emerged out of the shadows. Clad in all black, and with golden eyes focused upon him, Pitch Black glided forward, a small smile upon his face. Pitch was the reason that the Guardians had kidnapped him and wanted Jack to become a Guardian. Because, so long after the end of the Dark Ages, the Boogeyman had shown his face again to the world, and this time Pitch did not intend to just fade back into the shadows. No, from what Jack Frost had heard from the Guardians, the King of Nightmares was up to something more sinister. But what was he doing here?

"What do you want, Pitch?" Jack Frost asked, backing up slightly as the Boogeyman advanced. The smile grew larger as the dark spirit approached, but Pitch spread his hands, palms faced upward, to show that he was unarmed.

"I just want to talk, Jack Frost, and perhaps… extend an offer of comradeship, if you will let me… Shall we talk?" The Boogeyman said, his voice smooth and calm. He made no aggressive movement, and remained a safe distance away. Slowly, Jack lowered his staff, and Pitch Black crossed his arms. _Why does he want to talk to me? And what does he mean by that offer?_ He would remain on his guard around the King of Nightmares, but Jack would listen.

"Not all that is going on at this moment with the Guardians is as you think, Jack Frost. What they've told you is merely a half-truth. Before the end of the Dark Ages, I was holding sway over the world with terror. Everyone, children and parents alike, could see me as easily as you can now. I held so much power over the beings of Earth, but I was… hollow inside. Back then, I didn't know what loneliness was back then, what it was like to be alone, day after day, unseen, unrecognized, ignored. No, I was too busy spreading fear and sorrow, too caught up in my mad lust for power," Pitch Black stared directly at the winter spirit, his bright, golden eyes practically glowing against his dark complexion. His face had a sort of distant, far-off look, but Jack could also see traces of sorrow in the King of Nightmare's expression. Jack slightly loosened his death grip upon his staff, still wary, but no longer convinced the dark spirit would immediately attack. He also knew the pain of being invisible to all humans, even if, perhaps, he hadn't been alone as long as Pitch. He remained still, waiting for Pitch to continue his story.

"But the Man in Moon put a stop to that. He brought forth the Guardians, with their ideals and powers suited to keeping the children of the world safe and firm in their belief in the Guardians. I tried to negotiate a deal with them, but all of them were closed-minded and convinced I was the enemy. They refused to believe that fear would help the children of the world, because they did not try to look further into my powers. They wrote me off as some sort of shallow, evil spirit who simply rubs his palms together and spreads Nightmares for _fun._ And, no doubt," Pitch rolled his eyes, uncrossing his arms, his voice tinged with exasperation, "They probably told you that, as well. Well, did they? Did they say that I was some _great_ evil rising again for some odd reason to trying and take over the Earth like some corny villain from a children's story?" he asked, a smirk alighting on his features. Now that Pitch mentioned it, Jack Frost _had_ been told something along the lines of that.

Moments passed before Jack realized that Pitch Black was waiting for an answer. "That was pretty much how they described you, sure," He replied, and the dark spirit laughed mirthlessly. "As I expected," Pitch began, and this time, he started to pace back and forth, still maintaining the same distance from Jack, "but there is a flaw in that logic. If all I have to do with my immortal life if just try to take over the world again and again, then what have I been doing? I've had that Nightmare army for at least five hundred years, perhaps even a thousand, if my memory serves me right. I could've attacked by now, or tried to take over the world one child at a time, but I haven't. Why is that? That's what has your Guardians in a tizzy, Jack. They don't know me, so they make assumptions about my actions and my character. I hope you will know better by now."

It did make sense, Jack Frost had to conclude. But still, there was something… off about the King of Nightmares.

"Alright, I'll assume you're right about all those points you mentioned. However, that doesn't explain something. Why _are_ you here now, and why have you resurfaced after so long?" Jack asked, relaxing his grip on his staff and leaning on it. He was interested now, after Pitch had basically dissolved the entirety of his knowledge about the dark spirit.

"Why, Jack Frost, I would assume you would know why. It's the same feeling you've being experiencing for three hundred years!" Pitch said, and suddenly he was uncomfortably close, poking one long finger into Jack's chest.

"Loneliness. Pain. The feeling of being invisible, of being brushed off, not believed in. Oh yes, I cause nightmares, but that does not lead to children believing in me directly. They fear what they see in the nightmares, but they do not fear fear itself. And you, Jack Frost, you've known the same. You've lost someone precious to you recently, and now the loneliness is back full force, yes? I've seen the weather around the world, you seem uncaring of the snowstorms and blizzards you cause," Pitch said, and Jack Frost's eyes darkened at the hints the dark spirit dropped about Jamie. But he didn't want to think about it, because all the feelings Pitch described would come back in full force. He could definitely feel a connection to the dark spirit, but that didn't mean he trusted Pitch fully. The Guardians had apparently lied to him (though that was because they were blind about Pitch), so why not Pitch Black?

"I am tired of hiding in the shadows, of continuously having the Guardians look down upon me because I am not one of them, the elite spirits chosen by Man in Moon. I am tired of being alone, invisible, practically powerless, always being hunted down by the Big Four. But, as crazy as it sounds, my goal is not taking over the world with fear," Pitch laughed, and then his piercing golden eyes sought out the icy blue of Jack Frost's eyes, "No, instead I just wish to teach the Guardians a lesson they won't forget for a very, very long time. To counter this, perhaps because the Man in Moon still thinks I am a power-hungry lunatic I was at the end of the Dark Ages, he has pulled a desperate move to make you a Guardian. But what happens when the terrible terrible Boogeyman is sent back into the shadows? I presume you'll be stripped of power, or you'll perish because of your new responsibilities. I assume you know that the Guardians exist on the belief of children, and that is where they get their power? But remember what that overgrown rabbit said to you- and yes, before you ask, I was listening in on that- you, Jack Frost, have no one who believes in you. And once you get appointed as a Guardian, if you listen to them, you'll vanish as soon as everything's in order. And this," Pitch paused for a few moments, backing up a little bit, so that he was within a comfortable distance from the winter spirit, "Is where I wish to make an offer to you, Jack Frost."

"What is the offer?" Jack said, his grip tightening on his staff as he stared at the Nightmare King. He felt a little nervous, apprehensive, but excited as well, wondering why Pitch Black had sought him out here, told him his life story. What did the dark spirit want to offer?

"It's quite simple, Jack Frost. I wish to join forces with you, to become partners, a family, if you will," Pitch said, extending one dark hand towards Jack. _A family?_ Was Pitch serious? Jack didn't know what to say or do. He remained frozen in place, staring at the dark spirit. All the other spirits, Tooth and Bunny and North and Sandman, they were all so busy. Jack had enjoyed the Tooth palaces, and the Warren before his blizzards had ruined two Easters, but the owners had always shooed him out quickly, too busy to talk with him, to keep him company, to stave off Jack Frost's persisting loneliness. Only with the threat of Pitch did they want to extend an invitation to their little 'family' to Jack, and what happens after?

"I'll think about it, if that's alright?" Jack said finally, breaking the awkward silence. Slowly, Pitch retracted his hand, but he did not look angry. And then he gave a half-bow. "Of course, this isn't a decision that is made lightly. The Guardians should be here soon; to try and convince you, after my little distraction at the Tooth Palace is over. Think about it Jack. What goes together better than the cold and the dark? We don't have to be alone any longer. If you have come to a decision, just call my name. I will not take too much offense if you wish to join the Guardians or remain neutral, but be warned if you join the Guardians I will consider you an enemy, understand? No matter the choice, I want you to tell me in person. Goodbye."

And with that, the nightmare spirit vanished, leaving the winter spirit alone with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

At the Tooth Palace, all was chaos. The Nightmares had swarmed the little tooth fairies, snatching teeth from the glittering golden structures, stampeding around the intricate tile pictures and the pond. The din swallowed up the sound of crashing glass, but when a glowing portal appeared and a sleigh came barreling through, _that_ drew the Nightmare's attention. Neighing and whinnying, the multitude of shadow horses wheeled to face the four Guardians that had appeared. North, of course, threw the reins to Bunnymund and stood up, easily balancing on the bucking and rolling sleigh as he roared a challenge, dual-wielding two hefty blades. The Easter Bunny, fumbling with the leather straps of the reins, was unable to control the reindeer pulling the sleigh and the whole vehicle went careening into the sides of the golden structures, scattering Nightmares and small fairies alike. North slashed left and right, unperturbed, turning nearby Nightmares into nothing but black sand. He leapt off the sleigh right onto a nearby platform where the fighting was thickest. However, the absence of the Christmas spirit whipped the reindeer into frenzy, directing their course straight towards the ground. Before the whole sleigh crash-landed, both the Sandman and Tooth Fairy deemed it prudent to evacuate the vehicle. Unfortunately, Bunnymund didn't have the ability to conjure dream sand or wings to fly, so when the sleigh finally touched down, he was sent tumbling head over heels until he landed with a splash into the pond. Spluttering and shaking off water, the soaked rabbit started to rapidly climb back up towards the fighting, using his boomerangs to slash at any Nightmares that came too close.

As the Guardians furiously fought, the chaos generated by battle drew their attention away from two silent observers, both in separate areas. Pitch was in the shadows, silently watching the tide of the battle flow back and forth, memorizing the Guardian's movements and tactics. Committing to heart how they reacted to many different situations. The other observer was Jack Frost, the winter spirit watching high above the rest, unaffected, untouched by the Nightmares who swirled around him, keeping their distance. They avoided him on Pitch's orders, no doubt. The King of Nightmares wouldn't want his Nightmares to hurt a potential ally, after all.

Sighing, the winter spirit ran one hand through his white hair, the movement doing little to soothe his nerves. Once Pitch Black had left, Jack had used the wind to carry him towards the battle at the Tooth Palace. If anything, perhaps the battle could help him gauge Pitch's character. Would the nightmare spirit stay true to his word about the family, or would Jack be used as merely a tool, to be honed and polished, but never trusted? Or would he be walking into a trap? Pitch could easily hold him hostage; use his status as a potential Guardian over the other four. Doubts whirled around in his mind as he perched on his staff, watching the Big Four face overwhelming odds.

The Guardians were winning, slowly but surely, working together in a loose circle of death. There was black sand falling left and right, the Nightmares losing form as a well placed blade or boomerang cut through them. The Sandman was lashing out with whips of golden dream sand, and everywhere those whips touched the Nightmare dissolved and changed form into another dream creature, rendered harmless and innocent. And of course, Tooth was leading a platoon of smaller fairies, her beak piercing through black sand with dizzying speed and repetitiveness. But still, Pitch was nowhere to be seen. Jack Frost frowned at this. When the Nightmare King disappeared, Jack assumed he had gone to check up on his battle at Tooth Palace. But where was he? He turned his eyes back to the heat of battle, hoping to spot one figure clad all in black.

Jack did not have enough time to look before he locked eyes with one of the Guardians: Tooth, who was recovering inside the Sandman's ring of golden sand. She froze for a second, and then a wide grin spread across her face, and she beckoned to him. Jack knew she wanted him to come down and join the battle. Tooth wanted him to fight with the Guardians.

_Think about it Jack. What goes together better than the cold and the dark? We don't have to be alone any longer. I will not take too much offense if you wish to join the Guardians or remain neutral, but be warned if you join the Guardians I will consider you an enemy, understand? No matter the choice, I want you to tell me in person._

Pitch's voice echoed through his memory, reminding the winter spirit he stood with three choices: remain neutral, join the Guardians, or join Pitch. The dark spirit was right; the decision was not going to be made lightly. But Tooth was still staring at him, beckoning, but the grin had faded from her face, only to be replaced with concern.

Slowly, carefully, Jack Frost shook his head at her, directing the wind to take him higher until he was hopefully out of sight for the Guardians. Part of him wanted to join in, to take part in the battle, surrounded by allies, but another part of him held back. _You'll never be part of the Big Four, Jack, _his mind whispered at him, dripping with self-hatred and pity. _Look at them. They are always so busy with holidays and deadlines, and they'll never have time for you. Just as you said, you're all about 'fun times', right? No one ever celebrates a day for Jack Frost. If anything, your snow and ice and frost just cause people problems. No one is immune to cold like you are._

It was all true, all of it. His self-doubt nagged at him, wearing down his already weary mind. Down below, the battle was about to end with a Guardian victory. Most of the Nightmares had fled; the rest were on the retreat, gleefully pursued by the battle-crazed Guardians (North was in the lead, of course). Even as panicking Nightmares whipped past him, Jack Frost made no move to help the Guardians. He merely watched the dark horses retreat into the shadows of the mountain, back into the lair of their master. Back to Pitch. The winter spirit sighed, getting a better seat on his hovering staff as he watched the Guardians clean up the rest. In about ten more minutes, the Tooth Palace had been cleared of Nightmares. The only traces of battle left over were the damage done to some of the golden pillars and structures, and scattered boxes of teeth. Already Jack could see the rainbow flash of movement as Tooth darted to and fro, probably directing her fairies to get back to work, and to start collecting and storing children's teeth. From what he could see, Jack could tell the battle had taken a toll on the children's belief in the Tooth fairy. Tooth's colors were less vibrant, her movement slower, and she had shed a few feathers already. But that problem would soon be modified, as Jack Frost noted the huge swarm of small fairies departing in all directions, to all corners of the globe. No break, no rest, no nothing. Of course there wouldn't be, especially if one's existence relied on adhering to the beliefs of children. How quickly they stopped believing, if they didn't get what they wanted. No shiny quarter under their pillow? Tooth Fairy doesn't exist. No eggs hidden around the area? Nope, Easter Bunny doesn't exist either.

That was one of the downsides, Jack realized, to be believed in. The human children seemed selfish, portrayed in this light, that they had to be reassured time and time again that the spirits were real, that the Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny and Santa were all real.

Signing on with the Guardians would be a death sentence. What could Jack Frost do to keep the children believing? Cause a blizzard?

Jack snorted in annoyance. _Yeah, like that would go over well._

"Oi! Frosty! Why didn't ya help us wit' the Nightmares? We could used yer help, mate! I'm sure sitting' up there like a bleedin' coward sure inspires confidence in your Guardian mettle, ya slack-jawed drongo!"

The Australian accent was unmistakable as Bunnymund shouted up at him. Jack winced. He had hoped Tooth would remain silent about his presence and overall non-participation in the battle, but his hopes had been mislead. With a sinking heart, Jack let the wind slowly drift him lower and lower, until he hovered a few feet above the four Guardians. Bunnymund looked furious, North looked puzzled, Tooth looked disappointed, and the Sandman kept his expression neutral, displaying a very impressive poker face.

"Jack Frost! You were here for entire battle, da? Why did you not help your comrades-to-be?" North boomed, and Jack shrunk back, unable to tear his eyes off of the gleaming swords the Christmas spirit wielded. Jumping in on the conversation, the Easter Bunny started to berate the winter spirit.

"Yeah! Why didn' you help, or were you too scare-"

"I would assume that Jack Frost realized the risk of taking sides in this little **war** of ours," A cold, smooth, familiar voice interrupted, effectively silencing the Easter Bunny's snide comment. The entire group turned to face the black-clad spirit emerging from the shadows on a nearby platform, not ten feet away from their own. Pitch Black smirked at the lot of them, his golden eyes piercing each of them briefly, lingering on Jack last. Jack felt his stomach turn at the sight of the nightmare spirit. It only occurred to him now that getting on Pitch's bad side was a very, very bad idea.

"Of course, anyone with a decent brain would realize that, so unfortunately I have to excuse the four of you for being single-minded idiots," Pitch taunted, gesturing lazily at the four Guardians. Bunnymund's paws were clenched into fists, and Jack could tell the Easter spirit was just itching to throw a boomerang at the King of Nightmares. However, a warning glance from North kept the rabbit in check, but only just.

"Now, are you with these idiots? I was… _unaware_ there was a fifth Guardian lurking about…" Pitch asked his golden eyes questioning as he stared at Jack. The winter spirit felt his throat close up as all eyes focused on him, so all he could do was shake his head numbly, aware his actions caused Bunnymund to scowl viciously and a frown to appear on Tooth's face.

"A neutral party, eh? Well, don't mind if I happen to want a little privacy in this war, Jack Frost. Allow me to escort you away from here," Pitch said, his voice both smooth and cold, but at the same time Jack could feel an undercurrent of accusation. Jack Frost shrugged his shoulders at the nightmare spirit, who flicked his fingers in a dismissive gesture before turning away. As the piercing golden eyes stopped staring into his, the winter spirit relaxed a little, relieved. Of course, when he heard the whoosh of a portal opening behind him.

"Jack, watch out!" Tooth cried, but it was too late. Jack turned around, only to face a few dozen Nightmares leering at him out of a shadowy portal. As he faced them, the shadowed horses swarmed around him, reverting to their smoky sand forms, encircling him, entwining around his arms and legs, paralyzing him. Helpless, Jack could only watch as the portal came closer and closer, and then he was plunged inside of it, swallowed instantly by the shadowy darkness.

A few seconds of a disorienting whirl of chaos, sand, and shadows, and then Jack fell to the ground out of the portal, the Nightmares releasing him instantly. He whirled back around just in time to see the smoky portal vanish back into the nothingness, the Nightmares gone.

It made sense, in a way. Pitch didn't' want him involved in his battles, especially since Jack was a potential enemy, even if he was a neutral party right now. But being dismissed in such a way felt… terrible. But here he was again, back at the mouth of the cave at the South Pole, alone, and feeling worse for wear.

_You really need to come to a decision, Jack, or soon it will be too late._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Have a short chapter. Sorry for the wait!**

**~x~**

**Picking a Side**

"Ya bloody coward! Couldn't even foight with us, and then ya let _Pitch Black_ of all people walk all over yeh! Bleedin' useless, you are!" Bunnymund shouted at him, pacing angrily back and forth in front of the giant globe in North's workshop. Jack watched him with dull eyes, lacking the will to try and argue back, knowing it would be useless. It had been a week since the battle at the Tooth Palace, and he had been busy spreading howling blizzards across Europe, seeing neither hide nor hair of the Nightmare King, though his mind was still focused on the dark spirit's offer.

_We don't need to be alone anymore, Jack._ It was an offer Jack Frost didn't feel like he should refuse, but he was still torn between the two parties, and time was running out. The real war would start soon, and he would be caught in the middle, unable to act as the fate of the world depended upon the war's outcome. And so when one of Tooth's fairies had invited him back to the North Pole, he had arrived willingly. Now, Jack Frost was regretting it as the Easter Bunny went to town, insulting Jack for being a coward, for not acting. Once he got going, not even North or Tooth could head him off, and Sandy of course didn't speak at all.

"Oi don't understand why the Man in Moon decided to make _him_ a Guardian candidate-" The Easter Bunny raged, jabbing a large paw in Jack's direction, "-if 'e can't even fight a few Nightmares! Why are all of you so determined to see past 'is faults? I don't trust 'im, not after what 'e did on Easter, and oi never will, not even if 'e proves himself over and over!"

And all this time, the other three Guardians let Bunnymund rage, doing nothing to defend the winter spirit from the Easter Bunny's ire.

_There's nothing for me here. Even if I did join, all I would face would be empty days and desperate attempts to get the children to believe in me. Empty days full of nothing, seeing how all the Guardians would be too busy to be my family. Heck, Bunny doesn't even want anything to do with me, Easter Sundays aside. This isn't a family._

But did Jack Frost want to join with Pitch? Would the dark spirit fulfill his promise of a family, or was Jack going to face more disappointment and heartbreak, as well as make an enemy out of the Big Four in front of him now. He had seen them fight, honed by experience of hundreds of years. Jack had been created 300 years ago. What if Jack was walking into a trap? Pitch Black knew he was considered to be a Guardian candidate by the Man in Moon, and that made him valuable. His thoughts were just going in endless circles, unable to decide: stay neutral, or join the King of Nightmares?

"Oy, are you listening to me?" A voice snapped, and a heavy paw jabbed Jack in the gut. Surprised, the winter spirit toppled from his tenacious perch on the railing and tumbled to the floor. Scrambling to his feet, Jack grasped his staff violently as Bunnymund loomed over him, anger still etched on his features.

"Pay attention-" Bunnymund couldn't finish his sentence, because the next thing the Easter Bunny knew was that Jack had slammed the top of the staff into his chest, cutting off his words and sending the Easter spirit flying across the room and into one of the walls.

For a moment, nothing happened, and then Jack Frost pulled his hood down and leapt onto his staff, the whole thing rising.

"Jack, wait!" Tooth cried, but it was too late, her voice was too quiet now over the howling of the wind outside the workshop. Taking advantage of an open window, the winter spirit exited North's workshop, letting heavy, snow-laden clouds hide him from view.

He hadn't meant to do it. Jack had intended to merely ignore the Easter Bunny, to remain neutral amongst the Guardians. But now, that was no longer a choice. What to do now?

_We don't need to be alone anymore, Jack._ And here he was, back in his ice cave in the South Pole, mulling over everything for the hundredth time. He needed to make a decision now, before he lost his nerve.

"Pitch."

His voice was barely more than a whisper, lost amongst the sound of waves breaking against the ice, and the howling of the wind. Jack Frost's eyes flicked to his shadow as it trembled unnaturally, revealing a small Nightmare before the dark horse disappeared into thin air. The winter spirit took a few deep breaths, his knuckles white from gripping his staff so tightly.

"I take it you have come to a decision?" The King of Nightmares whispered, rising from Jack's shadow a few minutes later. Jack nearly jumped with fright, seeing how the dark spirit had appeared silently and without notice.

"Yes," Jack whispered back, his throat feeling dry from anxiety, finding it hard to breathe, or speak.

"I've decided… decided to join your side."

There. He said it. He had challenged fate with his decision. He had decided to fight against the Guardians, instead of joining with them.

The Nightmare King chuckled softly, a dark grin spreading across his face. "I assure you, Jack, you've made the right choice here. I'm glad someone still has his wits about him," he said quietly, and then offered a dark hand in welcome. Standing up, Jack took the hand awkwardly, his heart hammering in his chest. There was no going back now. He had made his choice in this war, and now he had to stick by it. Shadows pooled out from under Pitch's feet, and Jack was guided carefully onto it, following Pitch's lead.

"This will lead us to my- our, of course- base of operations, and the one place the Guardians have been unable to breach for hundreds of years," Pitch explained, and Jack nodded, feeling nervous as shadows began absorbing them slowly. It was sort of like sinking in quicksand.

"What happens when we get there?" he asked, his throat still refusing to cooperate with his thoughts.

"I'll introduce you to the main body of the Nightmares, and let them get accustomed to your scent, and get used to following your orders. Then, I'll take you on a brief tour around the whole place, and then I'll let you get some rest. After you've rested, I'll discuss our next move in this war. Does this sound agreeable?" Pitch said, the shadows about to swallow both of them. Before the shadows covered his head, Jack Frost nodded quickly and then closed his eyes as the shadowy portal transported him into the unknown.


End file.
